The only one for me
by SmileyHippoo
Summary: A on shot doctor who fan fic about the doctor and river. RATED M for sex


This is my first fanfic about The Doctor and River. I hope you Like and if you have time can you pleas review.

All Rights Belong To the BBC and Steven Moffat. I don't own anything but if I did there would be a lot more stuff like this HEHE =D

Spoilers for Let's Kill Hitler

_**Rated M for sex.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 1<span>**

The Doctor had just began to realize that he loved River Song . He and thought of lots of things to say and to do to show her that he loved her. The Doctor had a day off nothing was happening and no alien species had any plans to destroy earth. He hated quiet days. He was contemplating skipping this day after all it was a Sunday and Sundays are very boring. He had just entered the co-ordinates to next Tuesday (as he believed Tuesdays were great.) Then he got a message on the phsycic paper that read. "Come to the star of goolert quickly there is something waitingg for you there xxx." He knew exactly who it was from. He punched in the co-ordinates received with the message and of he went. He didn't know where or what the star of goolert was but he was never one to ignore a message especially a message from this particular person. He arrived at the star as the sun were starting to set you could see at least 4 different suns setting in different directions. The whole star had a pinky glow. It was buetifull he thought and to quiet I wonder where she is. And there half a mile down the beach was River. She was wearing a lovely blue silk ball gown. TARDIS blue. It was so tight around her sexy, curvaceous body her masses of cork screw curls had gone. She had straightened her hair. The Doctor had never seen her like this but he still knew it was his River. He ran towards her and she to him her hair blowing in the wind. To the Doctor she had never looked more stunning, he felt both his hearts skip a beat as they hugged.

"I knew you would come." she said giving him a little peck on the cheek a massive smile covering her face.".

"Do i ever ignore you sweet heart?"." replies the doctor with an even bigger smile "and anyway it was a Sunday and Sundays are borring."

"Well this sunday won't be!" she replied in an ever so sexy voice and the she placed both of her soft hand on his face and placed her lips on his. He wasn't surprised this time and started moving his lips with hers in a tandem. He slipped open his mouth and let her tongue expore the inside. Every movement she made was mirrored exactly by him. When at last the broke up for air River rested her head on his chest and they began to walk down the beach together until they settled in the warm blue sand arms tightly aroung each other.

" This is the most interesting Sunday I have ever had." The Doctoe broke the silence. " I hope we have a lot more moments like this." Suddenly realizing what he had said River sat up starteled

" Is this your first. I mean your first moment like this." a look of panic and sadness crossed her face.

"Yes. It is sadly and if you are not going to tell me if we have more i never whant this moment to end." he expresses his concern clearly and she understands.

"OK then sweetie we can stay like this for as long as you like." And with that River stradeled him and gave him the most passionite kiss she could muster up. He liked this it a lot. He just wanted to touch her whole body all at once but he knew that he couldn't. After that kiss they just lied on the sand. Hand in hand looking up at the sky. River fell asleep on his chest and this made him sleepy to. Be for they both fell asleep he woke her up carried her back to the TARDIS and returned her back to the stormccage.

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening sweetie. I loved it."

"Thats OK." replied The Doctor "I am fairly good at making people happy."

"Well you certinaly know how to make this girl pleased." she replied with a sexy grin.

"Oh stop it. You'regoing to make me blush in a minute and you know howmuch i hate it when you do that."

"Oh well it was worth a try." she said " Good night Doctor." and with that he was gone.

**CHAPTER 2.**

After that day there was months of kisses and outings and picnics and just generally spending time with each other. The doctor was getting to be more and more comfortable around her and when they kissed sometimes she left him wanting more. A whole lot more infact. He just wanted to rip both of there clothes off and give her something to remember. When at last that time came he was more prepared than he thought...

River had called him to a dinner and dance that she had heard was going to be attacked by an angry cyber legion. If you thought a cyber legion was bad enough you should try dealing with an incredibly angry one. It is not much fun but The Doctor was ready to deal with it. River had reminded him several times to dress for the occasion and for once in his long long life he actually did as she said. He dug out his top hat and tails and even a new tardis blue bow tie which he had purchesed during one of his and River's little day trips to earth in the 48th century. He liked the fact that they still had bow tties 27 centuaries in to the future. " I kEow bow ties were cool" he thought to himself whilst putting it on.

" Nice to seeyou took the curtosey to match me." River's voice filled the console. The Doctor turned around so quickly that he nearly fellover. Once he had regained his balance he looked at River with wide eyes.

"WOW.. You look...you are...You look simply amazing" The Doctor finally managed to find the words. She was wearing an emerald green, low cut sleeveless dress that only just went past her knees. Her perfect breasts only just in there he stared there for a while and then looked down. Her tanned legs looke amazing against the green and at the end of the feet she had the biggest pair of heels he had ever seen her wear also emerald green. "Can you walk in thosse" he said pointing to the shoes.

" Of course I can sweetie this aren't even by biggest pair." She said winking at him. He blushed and walked over to her for a kiss. She leaned in and whent towards him just as there lips brushed she put her finger on his lip and said " Later honey we are working remember."

"Oh,OK." and he turned around to fly the TARDIS to this dinner and dance. He knew loads of men who would take the night off just to undress her and then have some fun, but he took his work seriously, well ifyou can even call it work.

They arrived about 20 minutes early which was a first for him. He parked the Tardis on the roof and waited when at last they arrived it only took them twenty minutes to get rid of them. With The Doctor's clever banter and River's perfect aim they made light work of it.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that River." The Doctor enquired.

"Trained and Conditioned to kill you remember they had to make sure I had a good shot."

"Ah yes and then you used up your remaining regeneration's to save me. Thanking You."

"That's OK Doctor." she replied snaking her arms around his neck ans kissing him slowly.

" Do you want to go to this dance or shall we just go back to the TARDIS and you know..Do...stuff" he said implying that they go have some fun.

"Of course I want to go to the dance. Did I not tell you that it is my High School reunion and I want to show all my class mates my HOT new boyfriend. she said pulling him by the arm in to the TARDIS and parking it in a Janitors cupboard.

They entered the room and every one was dancing to the up beat music people Just going crazy. River and The Doctor talked and talked and danced and even a sneaky bit to drink as he was driving. Near the end of the evening the put a couple of slow tunes on and couples of every age and species took to the floor.

"Come 's dance." River pulled the reluctant Doctor to the floor and buried her had in his chest. He could smell the fruitiness of her hair and the loveliness of her skin. When the song finished River kissed him and whispered in his ear. "Now we can go and do stuff in the TARDIS." and kissed him again more passionately this time.

They ran hand in hand into the TARDIS and kissed just out side the door. He manged to click his fingers and the door opened. River jumped up wrapping her toned legs around his waist and placed both hands on her firm bum. when they where in side he clicked his fingers to close the door, flicked a few switches and they where in auto pilot. They stopped for a minute to get some air and then they started kissing again more ravenously this time. they made there way up to the bedroom. He flung open the door and placed her down on the bed . he straddled her and she began to undo his bow tie and flung it across the room. She then chucked his top hat and tails to the floor and began to get worn on his shirt. Undoing each button painfully slowly and nipping each newly exposed piece of skin until it was on the floor along with his hat and doctor was moaning and groaning already and she could feel his hard dick touching her. "god is it that easy when he's young she thought."

He took over now unbuttoning his trousers for her and throwing them, along with his boxers and shoes, on to the floor. The started to run is hands up the skirt of River's dress until he reached the thin piece of material that was stopping them become one. Pulled the thong down slowly river moaning words of encouragement to him as he went he gave her clit a quick kiss before proceeding to take the whole dress over the top of her had stopping to kiss her neck on his way. He unhooked her bra and started to play with her nice round breast in one hand and is other hand was back between her legs. She was moaning intensly at this stage as his hand reached in side her. She was amazingly warm and wet. She could feel herself getting there. "Doctor." she said breathlessly

"Yes River." he said taking his lips of her very hard nipple.

"Get inside me now." She screamed. He was not one to disobey her so he slid is fingers out and pushed his rock hard dick in agonizingly slowly until he was completely in her. They both began to moan intensely as his thrusts got faster and faster. "Deeper." she screamed gasping for air and with that he did he was so deep now he could feel he contracting around him making it harder for him. After one more massive thrust River was over the edge she had came harder than ever before and he came with her. They lied there for a moment a knot of limbs, trying to get there breath back. After 10 minutes River let out a massive yawn

"Thank you Doctor." she said "THAT was AMAZING." and with that she shut her eyes and began to drift off

"River." The Doctor whispered." you really are a screamer aren't you." but she was asleep he just lie there thinking what might happen next

"River, you are the only one for me." and with that he was asleep too.

* * *

><p>HOPE you enjoyed<p>

Maybe a review Please


End file.
